New Breeze
by ayachi-ch3rry
Summary: Amu is currently in highschool now. Although the Embyro was found and everyone was living happily, she still had one problem: Who did she love? pairing: Nikaidou x amu or maybe ikuto x amu note: there is an age difference compared to the anime and manga.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Anyways this is my first fanfic and I have never ever written any of my ideas in my head on to paper so please go easy on me. ^^ Also if you find any errors of some sort, please let me know. I will take any ideas right now since I'm in the beginning of a story and the ending is still unpredictable. Anyways I hope you enjoy your time reading!!!!

(pairing undecided) maybe AmuxNikaidou or amux ikuto

Disclaimer: Shugo Chara is not my work, it is PEACH-PIT's work.

Be aware of the age:

Amu: 17

Nikaidou:22

Ikuto: 19

* * *

Chapter One

The last bell of the day rand finally and a certain pink haired girl was slowly taking her time, putting her books into her bag. Her name was Hinamori Amu: the school's most admired girl. She wasn't particularly popular because all the girls and boys were afraid of speaking to her since she had an aura which made people impossible to approach her, but everyone knew her for her cool and spicy looks. Her hair swooshed with the wind gently and then wafted back to in place.. The windows were opened and the sakura petals floated into the classroom. Amu gradually turned her head to the window looking at the peaceful scenery. It was spring and the cherry blossoms were growing full of life everywhere in town. She pushed back her pink hair behind her ears when as a breeze blew into her face.

In the midst of admiring the view, she heard a light knock on the door and she swiftly turned around to see who it was. Leaning on the side of the door was a man with glasses. He had orange messy hair which was tied up in a pony tail and he wore a white collared t-shirt with a loosely done tie.

"Nikaidou-sensei…" she shyly said, averting her eyes from his. She then moved abruptly, "Gomenasai. I'll be out of here right now."

Amu nervously gathered all of her belongings as quick as possible. She didn't know why she became so flustered, but she assumed that it was because she was caught daydreaming like an idiot. After all, the school's most admired girl wouldn't spend her time in an empty classroom but instead go to some party. She reached out her arm to retrieve her last item: the pencil case. As she stretched her fingers out, a hand grasped her wrist; stopping her movements. She lifted her hea d slightly and was greeted with Nikaidou's face which was a couple inches away from hers. He brown eyes penetrated into her golden-honey eyes, making it impossible to look away. Amu felt like a bird that was caught into a trap and could not escape. His intense stare captivated her in his clutches. Realizing that she had been staring at him for more than a minute, she was lost in words and tried to speak out.

"Nik..Nik-"

"Take your time. I was kind of hoping that you'd be here. When I thought that you'd be gone already, you weren't. I guess some wished do come true." He whispered teasingly.

After seeing the smile, Amu's face reddened lightly and she shook her hand away from her teacher's grasp. _Was he teasing her? Or was he telling the truth_. She didn't know, but right now, she needed to leave; her parents would be wondering why she cam home so late.

" Ja…I'll be leaving now. Sayonara…Sensei."

She nervously shuffled out of the classroom leaving a chuckling Nikaidou in the classroom by himself. _She's just too cute._

* * *

Author's end note: Whew!!! That was the first chapter! I know its short but i promise that i'll write a longer one for the next chapter.

That's all for now. I'll have the next chapter introduce Ikuto so don't worry!!!!

Please review!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Ok!!!!! I finished my second chapter for this story. Sorry I took sooooo long! School was in my way and finally I have spring break so I had some time to think up of my second chapter. This chapter is longer than the last one like I promised. :] If you find anything wrong on the story just notify me. Also I put Ikuto in this chapter too!!!!! Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara. PEACH-PIT does. * sigh * How can she create such a great story. (what a genius).

* * *

Nikaidou was laughing helplessly. She was just too cute. Her face was clearly scarlet red when he closed in on her.

He sat on top of a desk as he brought his hand to his face and laughed some more. Since when did he become like this? Few years ago he was a bad guy working under Easter searching for the embryo and breaking people's innocent dreams. But when a certain girl named, Hinamori Amu, came to town, everything fell out of place. He remembered receiving orders to observe this new girl who was rumored to have three chara eggs. At that time, he only thought of her as an interesting "thing" to perform experiments on and she was just a mere lab rat. He then decided to work at Seiyou Gakuen in order to have 24/7 surveillance, which was the start of his transformation. The more he got involved, the more he became unsure of his position and situation. Before he even realized it, his own heart was taking a different direction. He was having emotions that he shouldn't have and doing things that wasn't ordered. At first, he felt irritation because she intercepted all of his works, but that irritation was most likely because he didn't want her to involve herself or that he didn't want to admit that she was changing him.

It was probably the time when she healed his heart that he realized that he had the urge to watch over her. That was when he broke up with Kairi's older sister and resigned from Easter, but he kept his job as a teacher.

He watched her grow and mature into a woman and he knows that he wasn't the only person who has noticed her change. He became aware that many other guys around the school were chatting about her as he passed the hallways. Some of there comments were bearable, but others were just…. (AU: they were explicit. You know how boys have their hormones working at those ages) Anyways there was always that anxious feeling inside of him. He wanted to keep her for himself, but there was a thing called rules, which he could not defy. He knew that it could be any day that a perfect boy could just sweep her away and he would have to watch their relationship grow, as his existence would dilute. That idea pained him so he worked hard to try to have her in one of his classes so he would still be able to have some contact with her. All he needed to do was pray that nobody had the nerves to ask her out until graduation. Then, he can figure things out for good without any damn rules to restrict him.

Nikaidou heard a rustle in the trees outside of the window and withdrew himself from his thoughts. q"How bout you come out of there Tsukiyomi Ikuto-_kun_," Nikaidou stood up.

A figure hopped into the classroom. He was a teen who was around 19 years old. He had midnight blue hair and eyes. He wore a loose grey jacket with faded blue jeans. Simple, but casual.

He smirked, "I didn't want to interrupt your thoughts."

"Being jealous, Ikuto-kun?" Nikaidou replied back accepting the challenge.

"No…not really. At least I'm not a pedophile who secretly have fascinations about his student." The blue-haired boy stated flatly.

"Fascination? That's an interesting way to put it. I suppose a virgin like you wouldn't understand?" the teacher remarked.

Right then, Ikuto's eyes widened and his face flushed slightly. Seeing this, Nikaidou grinned. _He had won._

"So…how's college going? Find any nice girls?" Nikaidou asked.

Ikuto's face frowned an opened his mouth, "College is fine and I don't need your concern about whether or not I found any nice girls. Fyi, Amu is good enough for me. Don't lay your hands on her I won't hand for over to you."

Feeling irritated, Ikuto turned around and jumped out the window, disappearing leaving Nikaidou all alone once again.

"I won't let you have her either. Bring it on," he whispered.

*******************************************************

Ikuto jumped out of the window and softly hopped from tree to tree until he had quite a distance from the school. Once he felt that he was far away, he jumped down to the Earth.

He felt irritated for not being able to talk back to that perverted teacher. He knew that Nikaidou cared for Amu, but he didn't know that he had affections for her until today when he saw him look at Amu with those eyes.

He sauntered around the place, walking aimlessly. As he was doing so, he looked up and saw a row of cherry blossom trees on both side of him. The loose petals were falling everywhere and he caught a petal. When he opened his hand, he stared it. It was pink. Pink like hearts, pink like girls, pink like Amu.

Then from a far distance he heard a voice yelp, "Itai!" He snapped out of his thoughts and looked towards the direction of the voice. Then he spotted a certain pink-haired girl fallen on the ground. _Hinamori Amu._

She seemed to have tripped over something and was now pushing herself off as she dusted her skirt off. Why was it that whenever he was wandering around, he would find himself somewhere near Amu. Perhaps it was fate? He proceeded to examine her.

He grinned. She had grown more beautiful compared to the last time he had met her. After entering college, it became difficult for him to hang around her since it was a few stations away from this town. This had him uneasy because he was afraid of any potential threats that can ruin his relationship with Amu except the Kiddy King. Although he knew that they weren't couples, he just couldn't think of Amu with another guy.

Finally when he found some time to see her, he witnesses Nikaidou being all intimate to his Amu. His hands started to ball up as he recalled the scene. The thought made him aggravated. Deciding that he was incapable of keeping his temper he tried to distract himself by observing Amu. Watching her made all the negativity disappear. Her smiles were the sun: she brought warmth and light to his life. Her voice was the stings of a violin: sweet and soothing. Her hands were soft and velvety. When she touched him, electricity ran through him making him shiver. Her hair was soft and silky and smelled like a field of fresh strawberries. Everything about her was perfect. Every time he was with her, he would experience something new and lose track of time.

She was Addiction. He couldn't have enough of her and needed more. The more time he spends time with her, the more he wanted to stay with her. It was already to the point that it she had infected all his systems and that she was essential for him to live. Could one girl do such thing to him? He couldn't believe it, but it was all true. There was no hope in resisting. He smirked at all these foolish emotions that invaded him. He was definitely going insane, but he didn't mind. He loved her. _Aishiteruyo Amu_.

* * *

Author's endnote: So…. There's my second chapter. I hope it was enjoyable. ;] I still don't know about the pairing so give me any opinions. See the pretty button down there? Pleez review!


	3. Chapter 3

**AU: I would first of all like to apologize to all the reviewers who were waiting patiently for this chapter. I had a major writer's block and i couldn't think of what i should write about, but thanks to sparkles829, I am back on track and hopefully will be staying on track. Please note that I also have school and I had a very busy schedule. Also, I'm working on Unknown too so I might be concentrating more on that story right now. I will try my best updating as fast as possible. If this chapter feels a bit short, i'm sorry. I didn't want to keep people waiting. At least i have something they can read! Anyways please read and review! Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara. Peach-Pit does. *sigh***

**

* * *

  
**

Amu was currently confused with of her own feelings. It wasn't fear or anger nor it was neither lovesick or embarrassment. Her mind was jumbled with all the feelings colliding with one another….it was…..overwhelming. She couldn't thing straight as for her mind was a mess. It was like a wall with blotches and splatter of paint all over the in a complete chaos. Just a few minutes ago she was having indecent thought about her own teacher! She couldn't believe it. Nikaidou-sensei was just probably teasing her but she on the other hand was actually hoping for something else. It was true that she found the orange-haired teacher quite dashing and she wasn't the only one who though that. She had heard her own classmates talk about him and always cling on him, "asking" for help in their homework when clearly they knew how to do it. She sighed. This wasn't jealously, right? After all she had an absolute wonderful boyfriend. Ikuto was all that she could ever want. He was tall, lean, cute, nice, and not to mention hot (like the sun). Just thinking about him made her giggle. Well, Nikaidou sensei was also tall, lean, and had those adorable curls……._ No! Amu!!!!! What are you __thinking!? _She shook her head furiously while slapping her cheeks. She felt her whole face burn with embarrassment. Never in her entire life has she thought Nikaidou-sensei that way. No. She shouldn't think that way. Tainting her relationship with him would be terrible. After all, it was always him that she sought when she needed help on any of her homework or when she was having atough time. He was like a guardian-like figure to her. No, Nikaidou- sensei was just that and nothing more.

Amu sighed deeply. _Gosh… you got to get your act together! I have a perfectly hot boyfriend and I should be happy with him. _

" Thinking of me?" she heard a whisper creep up to her ears. It was a voice that was so familiar. She turned around and saw her blue-eyed hunk. He had such a simple outfit, but it seemed so fashionable on him. How did the heck did he make everything work out on him?

He smirked, "Like what you see?" Amu cursed in her head. She was caught drooling over his looks, again. She couldn't help it; he had gotten more handsome over the years. Now that she rarely got to see him, she used every moment she had with him absorbing his feature and voice so she would be able to wait patiently until the next meeting. Amu walked over to her boyfriend and snuggled her head into his chest and she gave him a welcoming hug.

"Okairinasai," she mumbled into his shirt.

Ikuto felt pure bliss. All the anxiety that rushed into his system a couple minutes ago was cleaned out. What was he all flustered about? Amu was his girlfriend for god sakes! He loved her and she reciprocated those same feelings back. Just receiving a hug from Amu made him feel content. He couldn't imagine how he was able to stand living in his suffocating dorm studying without any contact with his girlfriend for the past three weeks. He missed everything about her. Her strawberry scented hair, her beautiful golden eyes, her soft, delicate skin, her tiny body that seemed to mold right into his arms like it was made for the two. He embraced her, etching every detail he could about her. No. He couldn't live without her. That was his answer. He won't let Nikaidou interfere with their relationship. He was certain that Amu wouldn't betray him. He trusted her; that was why he gave his heart to her. He knew that she would be gentle and caring to it. She was the key to his locked heart.

Amu felt like she was home in Ikuto's arms. She no longer felt confused with emotions. She inhaled and smelled the light scent of her boyfriend's cologne. She had missed that smell and his warmth. She felt intoxicated by everything about him. All that she wanted was to be hugged by him and hear his husky voice that creeps into her ears like a sweet whisper. She looked up to see his face. Her eyes met his and she watched him waiting for her to say something.

"Did you miss me? Because I did." Amu questioned in a low whisper. She released her embracement and took a step away hopefully looking for an answer in his eyes. Ikuto grinned. "Of course." He reached out and took her wrist and flipped her had over as he guided her palm to his cheek. He closed his eyes as he felt her soft had on his cheek. He moved her palm toward his lips and kissed it. He opened his eyes checking his strawberry head's reaction.

She blushed slightly and giggled. She slipped her hand away from Ikuto. The kiss had meant so much. She didn't need words from him to understand how much he missed her. He put his affection into that one kiss. She didn't need to hear him say anything. Amu was so happy. Every moment with Ikuto was precious.

"So, where were you heading? Home?" Ikuto asked as he slipped his hands into his pockets. Amu nodded in acknowledgement.

The blue-haired boy pulled his left hand out to her. "Want to grab a bite before going back home?"

Amu answered by grabbing Ikuto's hand and intertwining their fingers together. The two walked in the silent afternoon as they watched the cherry blossom trees. At that moment they both knew that they loved each other dearly. The two couples sauntered through the park and out to the town center.

* * *

**AU: Yay! end for now! i'll start writing my next chapter so please keep in touch. I would be great if you guys could read and review. Well see ya! Peace out!**

**- ayachi-ch3rry**


End file.
